The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for setting welding parameters.
A common metal welding technique employs the heat generated by electrical arcing to transition a work piece to a molten state, to facilitate a welding process. One technique that employs this arcing principle is wire-feed welding. At its essence, wire-feed welding involves routing welding current from a power source into an electrode that is brought into close proximity with the work piece. When close enough, current arcs from the electrode to the work piece, completing a circuit and generating sufficient heat to weld the work piece. Often, the electrode is consumed and becomes part of the weld itself. Thus, new wire electrode is advanced, replacing the consumed electrode and maintaining the welding arc. If the welding device is properly adjusted, the wire-feed advancement and arcing cycle progresses smoothly, providing a good weld.
Traditionally, during a welding operation, an operator selects the level and types of resources provided to the weld location, depending, of course, on the particulars of the weld and the materials being welded. For instance, an operator may select between various kinds and sizes of wire electrode, ranging from the diameter of wire to the material the wire electrode is made of. Different kinds of wire electrode, however, perform well at different operational settings of the welding device. That is, different kinds of wire electrodes perform well within different voltage range of values and wire-feed speeds, for instance. For example, a given 0.023 inch mild-steel wire electrode may perform well at 17 volts and with a wire-feed speed of 250 inches per minute, while a 0.035 inch mild steel wire electrode performs well at 19 volts with a wire-feed speed of 230 inches per minute.
Conventionally, welding devices rely on the knowledge and acumen of the operator to select the most appropriate voltage and wire feed settings for the wire electrode being used and weld conditions. Unfortunately, in many cases, the weld operator is a novice to the field, especially in the case of portable welding devices. If the operator does not properly adjust the voltage and wire-feed speed settings, the arcing may not be sufficient to produce a good weld, or any weld at all. Furthermore, in traditional devices, the wire-feed speed control and the voltage control are wholly independent from one another, thus making it difficult for the operator to adjust both parameters while a weld is progressing.